In today's society, science and technology change rapidly, economic globalization continues to develop in depth. Terrorist attacks, food safety, medical security, drug trafficking and other serious social problems threaten people's lives and property, health and safety. In order to maintain the normal social order and protect the people's life, property, health and safety, in recent years, detection technology and related equipment based on various detection principles develop rapidly.
Ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) technology, due to its characteristics of simple structure, high sensitivity, and rapid analysis, is widely used for detections and monitors in chemical warfare agents, drugs, explosives and other aspects of environmental monitoring
Due to the excellent performance of IMS, a variety of equipments and technologies based on IMS technology and its related associated technologies have gradually emerged in detection fields of foods, cosmetic and pharmaceutical health. Gas chromatography-ion mobility spectrometry (GC-IMS) associated technology with full use of the separation characteristics of the GC and rapid response, high sensitivity of the IMS, not only effectively solves both low discriminative ability of the GC and cross sensitivity problem of the IMS during detection of the mixture, but also can obtain the retention time, drift time of an object to be detected in a migration passage and signal strength of the object to be detected inducted in the Faraday disc, so that obtained 3D map information of the object to be detected can be used to perform effectively an accurate recognition. In future GC-IMS detection technology will strongly apply on the fields of riot against terrorism, drug trafficking, environmental monitoring, food safety, medical supervision and health, and the like.
However, traditional IMS and its associated equipments mainly are in forms of handheld, portable, benchtop and door-type, etc. In the practical applications, they are inconvenience in sampling, resulting in low detection efficiency, or an object to be detected needs to be destroyed. And, the object to be detected such as baggage needs to unpack, which is very inconvenient.
It is desired that product using the IMS or associated technology has high sampling efficiency, high collecting speed, and high accuracy without destructive sampling, and can realize fast on-site inspection without unpacking. Moreover, it is expected that an apparatus, which has characteristics of chemical detection and strong detection capability of rapid detections on goods of various sizes, can be used in the existing customs and other occasions.